lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1208
Report #1208 Skillset: Night Skill: Shadowtwist Org: Shadowdancers Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Shadowtwist contains many of the core afflictions which make up a Shadowdancer's offence. At present, if a shadow is unattainable, the shadowdancer's offence is greatly decreased. In group combat out of the arena, if a Shadowdancer dies and had a shadow, that shadow drops, and can be picked up by an enemy to deny access to that shadow until the next dawn. Shadowdancers in the arena can also purposely steal their own team's shadows in order to deny opponent Shadowdancers access to shadowtwist. On the flip side of this, if a Shadowdancer with a shadow is not killed, then that shadow will continue to build twists, even if the opponent has been killed already by the Shadowdancer's group. This can result in opponents re-engaging the Shadowdancer starting extremely close to final twist, which further tilts a fight in the Shadowdancer's favour more than it needs to be. I would like to propose either solution 1 or 2 as a fix for this, and solution 3 as a fix and in order to enable Shadowdancers access to their primary offensive spell even when a shadow is not available for them. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: When a shadow touches the ground have it decay. This would dissolve the shadow when they die, so they can re-acquire it when and if they return. In addition, when the person a shadow belongs to dies, have the shadow dissolve, as its owner is no longer alive (have this affect the shadow in the arena too), and allow a new shadow to be stolen from the owner 0 R: 0 Solution #2: If solution 1 is too difficult to implement, have a 2 minute (120 second) timer in a shadow until it decays. This timer can be reset back to 2 minutes by twisting, tightening, or squeezing the shadow. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Either in addition to 1 OR 2, or as a stand alone improvement: Create a new skill, shadow effigy, which allows a Night user to create an effigy of a person's shadow using one shadow from their cauldron. The effigy would not give the mana-draining or damage boost of the original shadow. The effigy can be used in lieu of a shadow to shadowtwist, however tightening with an effigy will cost 3p and squeezing would cost 2p. This would allow shadowdancers who do not have access to an enemy's shadow to gain access to some of the afflictions in shadowtwist, while making final twist difficult to attain at 21 power. Tightening or squeezing the effigy would have no influence on the original shadow's tightens or squeezes. Player Comments: ---on 6/11 @ 12:36 writes: I prefer solution 1. Though could just simplify it and say that if either the shadowdancer who stole the shadow or the owner die, then the shadow dissipates. Alternatively, could allow the witch who stole the shadow to SHADOWCALL the shadow should they have lost it, providing it was stolen and theirs to begin with. ---on 6/12 @ 08:24 writes: Personally, I prefer solution 1 & 3 in combination, although I am unsure if either can be coded in. Solution 3 also helps to deal with the fact that Shadowdancers lose most of thier offensive capability without access to a shadow. ---on 6/12 @ 20:06 writes: To clarify, does solution 3 then allow for two people to shadowtwist a person at the same time? I'd rather stay away from that. Solution 1 is reasonable and the best way to go. ---on 6/13 @ 00:34 writes: Solution 3 would allow for two shadowdancers to use the shadowtwist affliction on someone, however, their shadows would remain seperate, and not add twists to each other (and thus could not help each other build to a final twist). With a 3p cost to tighten, I tried to make solution 3 so that shadowdancers gain access to some of the utility of shadowtwist when someone else has the shadow without allowing them to reasonably build to a final twist (which would take 21 power). ---on 6/15 @ 00:08 writes: Solution 1 supported ---on 6/15 @ 00:10 writes: I think solution 1 is all that's needed here. Having multiple shadowdancers twisting and squeezing seems a bit too much to me, even with the improved powercost ---on 6/15 @ 07:00 writes: The majority of the Night skillset's combat power is loaded into shadowtwist, if shadowdancers lose access to it, Night becomes a minor support skillset, crippling a shadowdancer's offence outside of a large group. Inside a large group, I don't feel having access to shadowtwist would increase hindering more than say, spamming nature vines. Two shadowdancers using twist in conjunction in a small group combat would be the only situation I could see where this might be troublesome, and even then, one would run out of power fairly quickly after the first three twists. No other single target ability is crippled to this extent as far as I know - only multiple target abilities block access to other people using the same ability. ---on 6/17 @ 11:34 writes: I'm agreed with Synkarin. Solution #1 supported. ---on 6/20 @ 20:30 writes: Agree with Synkarin. Solution 1 is fine, 3 is not. ---on 6/20 @ 23:18 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 6/27 @ 22:37 writes: To clarify solution 1, the shadow would decay when it touches the ground immediately (which happens when the holder dies). (there could be a room message of the shadow traveling back to that person after touching the ground for RP). The shadow would also decay if the person who the shadow belongs to dies (if Kelly dies, then Kelly's shadow evaporates - but can be stolen again from the resurrected Kelly. ---on 6/27 @ 22:38 writes: Also, of solution 1 and 2, I would like to say I strongly prefer solution 1, if its possible to do.